


Mine

by vix_spes



Series: MI6 Cafe Spectre Prompts [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond's possessive nature comes to the fore now that he can call Q his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

James Bond wasn't afraid to admit that he was a possessive man. Alphas had a tendency to be a tad possessive anyway but Bond knew that his possessiveness went beyond a mere biological trait. He liked knowing that something was his, always had done ever since he was a pup himself. It didn't matter whether it was a person or tech or anything at all, he just needed to know that it was his.

Even before he and Q had embarked upon their relationship, he had revelled in knowing that he alone, out of all of the other double-0's, got the specialised equipment, the equipment that no-one else had. Of course, inevitably the tech got rolled out to the other agents but it had been Bond's first. In some cases, he was still the only person to have specific tech and there was no way on earth that he would let anybody else use it.

Bond and Q had been dating now for almost a month, during which Bond's possessive nature had started to rear its head but, now that he had finally managed to take Q to his bed, it was running wild. Q had been every bit as delectable and as delightful as Bond had imagined and he had the feeling that he would never get tired of the sight of Q writhing with pleasure beneath him. And they hadn't even had sex yet. Bond dreaded to think what he'd be like once that had happened. After Vesper, he had sworn that he would never get involved in a relationship again – it wasn't worth the heartache – but he had never imagined that he would meet Q. Now that he had Q, he had no intention of letting him go.

Of course, that desire to make Q his had become almost overwhelming the instant that Bond had Q stripped bare, hungrily drinking in the sight of all of that pale flawless flesh. All of a sudden, it wasn't enough to just have Q spread out on the dark sheets of Bond's bed. He was almost overcome with the need to mark Q so that both Q and Bond knew who he belonged to. Not that Bond usually thought of Q as his possession – he was well aware of how independent Q was – however Bond's biological urges were currently stronger than any rational thought.

Not that Q had complained. He had lain pliant at first as Bond's calloused fingers had explored every curve and angle of his body. He didn't remain that way when Bond retraced his path with lips and tongue, his hands clutching at Bond's hair and shoulders as he arched up into Bond's mouth. Giving in to the need to mark Q as his, Bond left livid passion marks on Q's jaw line, at the base of his throat and above his heart. When Bond had shifted his attention lower, biting at the sensitive skin of Q's inner thighs, he had actually had to pin Q's hips to the bed because Q had thrashed that much. That, in turn, had resulted in imprints of Bond's fingers being left on Q's skin as well. Not that Bond had minded. Instead, he had revelled in it.

Satisfied with the marks he had left, Bond returned his attention to Q's neck and the spot that, when they eventually decided to bond, Bond would bite down on, breaking the skin and thus sealing their bond. Not, he simply nipped and sucked, knowing that he was driving Q was wild by the way that Q's nails raked his shoulders leaving red weals in their wake. He revelled in the reactions that he was pulling from Q; the whimpers and breathy whispers in his ear, Q's fingers alternating between clutching at the short strands of Bond's hair and raking over Bond's muscled shoulders and the way that Q's hips bucked, desperately trying to find friction for his hard cock. Finally, when Bond felt that Q was close, he bit down as he dared and watched as Q flew apart beneath him, coming untouched. Only when Q had sagged quivering into the sheets did Bond take himself in hand, stroking himself in short, quick strokes as Q watched him through hazy eyes.

It was a heady feeling, seeing Q sprawled out on Bond's sheets, come covering his stomach and thighs and Bond's marks all over his body, and Bond came with a growl adding his own come to the mess on Q's stomach, panting slightly as he did so. He didn't know what he had expected, whether he had thought that doing this would abate the possessiveness but it had completely the opposite effect. 

Instead, Bond was hit by an overwhelming feeling of 'mine' and he knew that not only was he in deep but he was never going to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/203501.html)


End file.
